


Second Skin

by AirieNSFW (Airie)



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Female Solo, Fisting, Fur Fetish, Fur Kink, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Vaginal Fisting, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/AirieNSFW
Summary: Set during Shadow of the Tomb Raider. After killing and skinning the queen jaguar, Lara gets all bothered and hot by wearing it's pelt.
Kudos: 18





	Second Skin

The gunshot rang, almost shattering her eardrums. Lara drew a sharp breath, tossing wildly on her bedroll, awakening from her nightmare. She clutched her makeshift knife, surveying the darkness around her, taking in the sounds of the night jungle. Initially confused by her unfamiliar surroundings, it took her a moment to calm down and remember the recent events. She exhaled slowly, recollecting how the day before she and Jonah crashed their plane and escaped death by the skin of their teeth. Again.

Speaking of which, her faithful companion was resting with his back braced against a tree, snoring peacefully with his hands on his stomach, fingers intertwined. The display would have been cute if he wasn’t supposed to be keeping watch.

“Jonah?” Lara whispered, inching towards him. “Are you asleep?”

The only response was a another snore. Lara smiled and shook her head, deciding it was better to let Jonah stay in dreamland. She had no intention of going back to sleep herself. Something inside her was stirring, that familiar rush of adrenaline she felt any time she was close to a major breakthrough. She was close to bringing down Trinity, she knew it! 

She sheathed her knife, rolling flat on her back. Peering into the starry sky, Lara inhaled the pungent smell of the freshly skinned pelt of a queen jaguar draped around her shoulders. She killed the beast and crafted it’s pelt into a crude poncho just the day before, though she did not walk away from the fight unscathed. The pain was still fresh in her memory… and on her flesh. 

That jaguar was one of the toughest brawls of her life and she emerged victorious at the expense of three slashes on the back of her shoulder. A small price to pay for staying alive and defeating an apex predator, taking it’s very skin as a trophy.

The wound was still stinging, though thanks to Jonah’s efforts it was patched up and disinfected. Absentmindedly, Lara ran her fingertips the length of the exquisite fur. She had no idea why she skinned the cat. Like with many things, she acted on impulse. Though, she had no regrets about her decision. The fur was gorgeous, wearing it made Lara feel strong and fierce, just like a jaguar itself.  
Though crude, the fur felt almost like a second skin for her. The smell of the massive cat had long mixed with her own sweat, overpowering Lara’s own scent and enveloping her skin like a protective layer. There was something oddly sexy about that.

Lara took another whiff, remembering the feral look the jaguar had in its yellow eyes just before pouncing on her. She realized her nipples thickened under her tanktop, poking through the fabric. Did she just get aroused by reminiscing how she killed, skinned and wore an endangered animal like some sort of psychopath? Jesus, she did. 

“Jonah?” She whispered just to be sure that she wouldn’t get busted. 

Thank god there was no answer. Eying Jonah’s sleeping form, Lara cautiously reached under her fur poncho to tug at her top, untucking it from her pants. Struggling to make no sound, she pulled the fabric up, exposing her tender breasts to the rough underside of the pelt. She breathed quick, shallow mouthfuls of air as she pinched and tugged her nipples, her pussy tingling in response. 

She needed a moment for herself. Between all the danger and shit she was through in the past months she really needed a moment to catch her breath. And if that meant playing with herself in the middle of the jungle because a piece of fur got her bothered and hot, then so be it.

As quietly as she could, she unbuckled her pants and pulled the zipper down. Her hand slid the length of her toned stomach until it reached the hem of her shorts. Lara muttered a soft ‘mmm’, cupping her rapidly heating up sex through the smooth fabric, rubbing her clit through the material. Her fingers quickly became slick from her wetness, her underwear now completely soaked the entire length of her slit, clinging to her sensitive lips. 

She bit down on her lip, deciding she didn’t want it slow and sensual. She wanted to give it to herself rough and good. Like an animal. She squeezed her nipple painfully between her pointer and middle finger, impatiently jerking her underwear to the side, stuffing her wanting little cunt with two fingers. 

“God, yes.” She whispered, thrusting them inside her slippery pussy, hoping the moist sounds she make wouldn’t reach Jonah. 

She remembered the smell of blood and sweat as she and the cat fought for their lives. Just like the pungent smell of wet mud and fallen leaves when the jaguar overpowered her and pinned to the ground, and went straight for her throat. She screamed, her voice full of purpose and primal rage, striking before it could sink its teeth into her. Her knife went into the beast’s maw, piercing it’s hard palate and brain.

Reminiscing on this gruesome scene Lara gave the dark jungle a wide smile, wishing she could have sunk her teeth into the jaguar. She regretted she didn’t tear it’s fur with her jaws, ripping it to gorge on fresh, hot blood of the predator.

“Why didn’t I eat it’s heart?” She whispered, too deep in her sudden madness to realize how crazy her words and desires were.

Two fingers weren’t enough, she needed more. With a frustrated huff, she stuck two more into herself, fucking herself three digits deep. Yeah, that was more like it. She grunted, pushing her hips against her hand, brutally twisting her nipples with the other. She dipped her chin, licking the rough neckline of her furry poncho. She smacked her lips, savoring the musky taste, but she wanted more. She bit into the pelt, chewing on the rough skin and fur, swallowing the jaguar’s flavor with her saliva. 

She was almost there. 

Lara breathed sharply through her nose, muffling another grunt, pushing her hand into her quivering cunt until she met with resistance and the pain from her sudden brutal thrust drove her to climax. She wanted to yowl, grunt and roar in ways no human could, but she had to settle with a muffled whimper as her pussy spasmed and clenched around her hand. She rocked her hips, riding out her orgasm, until she was fully satisfied. 

Relaxed and back to her senses, Lara pulled the edge of the furry mantle out of her mouth, spitting the few thick hairs that clung to her tongue. She giggled nervously, pulling her top down and pulling her wet hand out of her sore twat. Staring at the night sky she licked her fingers clean before zipping up her pants and buckling her belt. She shifted to lay on her side, her wet panties squishing between her sweaty thighs in response. 

She listened to the sounds of the jungle and crackling of the fire. Jesus, she hadn’t felt this relaxed and good in a long time. She smiled absentmindedly, thinking about her plans for the coming days.

She was the hunter, not prey. And this jungle was her turf now.

“Trinity… Dominguez… I’m coming for you.” She purred as her eyelids got heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ If you like my stuff, consider following me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/theAirie)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Airie/profile)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/theairie)


End file.
